Good Luck Rain
by Rune of the Wind
Summary: [GoldenPair shonenai][ONESHOT] My very first completed fic! Oishi ends up upsetting Eiji, but things end up alright in the end. Fluff warning.


_**Good Luck Rain**_

"Oh… look, it's raining." Fuji turned from the rather one-sided conversation with his best friend, looking out the window as the dark clouds began to let out heavy drops of rain.

"… And then we-…Nya! Fujiko!" Eiji pouted, prodding the brunet in the arm. "Pay attention, this is where it gets good!"

Fuji gave a placating smile, turning back to the redhead. "Right. Continue, Kikumaru."

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Eiji took off out of the room, followed by a slower Fuji as they headed to their normal lunch hang out. The bouncing redhead paused by a class, peering inside. Seeing the person he was looking for with his head still tucked in a book, he grinned.

"Hoi hoi, Oishi" He stretched out the name with a catlike grin. "You can stop studying now. It's time for lunch!"

Oishi looked up from his studies with a tight smile that, Eiji noticed, didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry Eiji but I can't go up to the roof today. We have a test in Math that I have to study for."

With a gasp, the redhead pouted. "But Oishi! You promised today!" He leaned against the boy's desk, gently touching the book in the other boy's hand. "Please…?"

Oishi shook his head. "I know I promised, but I just can't. Tomorrow, instead?" He expected to see a hopeful grin when he looked up, but was instead faced with an angry frown. Something inside of him started to hurt, and he immediately felt guilty.

"Nya, Oishi… Not tomorrow." Eiji's voice was shaky, he noticed. "Not the next day, not ever!" The redhead turned away quickly, stomping to the door.

"Ei-!" Oishi went to call out and apologize, but he was gone. He stared down at the book in his hands with a sigh, and began to start studying. After a minute though, he realized it was useless. He couldn't concentrate on the words. His mind was away, thinking of a certain angry redhead, and his heart grew heavy. Oishi hadn't meant to upset the boy. True, he'd had to cancel quite a few of their rooftop lunches because of studying for the tests that marked the end of the year, but Eiji had understood, hadn't he?

Oishi thought back to the times when he had excused himself, and remembered Eiji's response.

_"Mou…Okay.." Eiji had said, pouting. "But you better make it up to me!"_

But then he never did…

There had always been more work to do, or chores, or tennis practice. It struck him quickly. As the days went by, Oishi had less and less time to spend with Eiji. With a jolt, he sat up straighter, closing his book and shoving it in his bag.

"I have to apologize." Oishi murmured, grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

When he got to the roof though, there was no one. It was raining quite hard now. He went back downstairs, going to the first place that the redhead would go for lunch on a rainy day. The cafeteria was empty. Oishi tried to think hard on where the boy would be. Deeply in his thoughts, he barely managed to avoid stepping into someone.

"Ah, something on your mind, Oishi?"

He looked up to see Fuji smiling up at him.

"G-gomen, Fuji, I was just wondering where Eiji is." He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, he left." The brunet tapped his chin, glancing out a window.

"Left…?"

Fuji smiled back at Oishi. "Yes. I believe he went to go sit out by the clubhouse. I would have gone with him, but I had to meet with Tezuka…" He trailed off as Oishi had turned to head to the clubhouse. "Hm... How rude." He smiled, before continuing on to his meeting.

"Eiji!" Oishi panted, having run all the way to the clubhouse. His Regulars jacket was nearly soaked through, but he paid no notice. He suddenly heard muffled laughter coming from inside the clubhouse; Eiji's laughter.

He yanked open the door to the clubhouse and was confronted with the startled faces of Eiji and Momoshiro. When Eiji saw who it was, though, his face darkened.

"Nya, Momo-chan… what were you saying?" He turned back to the tall second year, pointedly ignoring Oishi.

"I was asking if you had anything to do today after school, since obviously practice will be cancelled." Momo grinned. " Maybe…we could go out for some burgers? I won't make you pay this time, Kikumaru-sempai." He said quickly as Eiji was about to protest.

The redhead then shrugged. "Well, then if you're paying for it, then sure, why not?" He winked, then flashed a victory sign with his fingers.

Oishi frowned as the two talked over some more plans. "But, wait…wasn't I going to treat you to ice cream?"

Eiji heard this and tilted his head to the side, not fully facing him. " Nya. I made _other_ plans, Oishi. And they don't include you." He turned away.

It hit him hard. He barely seemed to notice it when he brushed Eiji off for work, but when Eiji purposefully snubbed him out of a part of his life, Oishi realized it hurt. A lot. _This is what Eiji must feel_, he thought with a sad frown. He knew then that this was the only chance he'd get to apologize.

"E-Eiji…" He began, his voice wavering a bit. "I'm _so_ sorry about not being able to have lunch with you for the past week, really!" When the redhead didn't even seem to acknowledge his apology, he pressed on. " I've just been so busy, and with so much on my mind I.."

"Forgot." Eiji finished for him coldly. "You _forgot_, Oishi…about _us_! We're the Golden Pair….You're not supposed to forget!"

Oishi opened his mouth to apologize again, but Eiji turned and pushed past him. "Eiji…" He reached out an arm to stop the boy, but the redhead pulled away, running out into the rain. "Eiji!"

The other boy wiped an arm across his face, glaring back at Oishi. "Leave me alone! Just go and study or whatever and forget all about me!"

Oishi's eyes widened as Eiji started running away from him. "M-matte! Eiji!" He took off after the other half of the Golden Pair, his sneakers slipping a bit on the wet ground. He chased the redhead well past the school gates and into a local park. Up ahead he saw Eiji take a wrong step, slipping on the slick grass and tumble to the ground. "Eiji!" He caught up quickly, kneeling down beside the boy. He pulled Eiji towards him in a tight hug.

"Nya! Oishi, let me go!" Eiji protested, banging his fists against his chest, trying to push away. Oishi looked down at him and noticed the other's eyes slightly puffy, but the rain masked any tears.

"Eiji…" He sighed.

"No!" The redhead's voice trembled, protests weaker. "No, just forget…" He sniffed, rubbing his hand over his eyes and glaring at the ground before Oishi could see.

"I _won't_ forget, Eiji. You're my partner! I'll never forget…" Oishi said softly, trying to soothe the other boy.

The acrobat hiccupped, pressing his face into Oishi's jacket. "P-promise?" His small, unsure voice was almost drowned out by the sound of the rain.

Oishi smiled warmly. "I promise, Eiji. Not like how I promised to eat lunch with you….a real promise this time."

"Good!" Eiji pouted, prodding Oishi in the chest with a long finger. "Because I would rather get treated by you, than by Momo-chan…"

The taller boy blinked. "Really? I thought you wanted to go with him…?" He inwardly sighed, relieved. Truthfully, he'd become a bit jealous at how much time Momoshiro and Eiji had been spending with each other. _But then again…that's all my fault_, he thought, his smile fading.

"Nya, Oishi?" He felt a finger poke at the corner of his mouth and snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" Eiji was staring up at him, wet hair plastered to his face.

"You weren't listening. I said 'Nya, I'd much prefer my Oishi to take me for ice cream. Not Momo-chan.'" He grinned sheepishly.

It barely registered in his mind that Eiji had said '_My Oishi_'. "Wait…but don't you hang out with Momoshiro a lot? Isn't being treated to food by him the same as me?" He blinked, confused. "I-I mean, I'm sure Momo's funnier, and doesn't worry so much, and is much better looking-"

Eiji cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips. "Nya, silly Oishi. No handsome face could ever take the place of my guy…" he grinned.

Oishi blinked twice before catching on. "Y-your guy…?"

The redhead laughed, throwing his arms around Oishi's neck. "Hoi! We're the Golden Pair! You're mine, and I'm yours!"

He felt his arms go subconsciously around Eiji's waist in return. "R-right. You're…mine?" His cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Hoi!" Oishi felt the other boy shiver, and he pulled away.

"Listen...let's go back into the school? You're going to catch cold if you're out here any longer." He rubbed at Eiji's shoulders with a smile.

"But...you're gonna get sick too..." He pouted, not moving. "So it doesn't matter."

Oishi sighed, still smiling. "Alright...but we need to head back anyways. Lunch is almost over.." They both stood up, Oishi's arm going around Eiji's waist without a thought.

"Wait!" Eiji grinned, turning to face Oishi.

"What...?" He blinked, looking down at the redhead.

"It's raining.." Eiji said, as if it were simple enough.

Oishi blinked, glancing up at the sky. " It has been for a few hours, Eiji."

"Aa, but this is Good Luck rain!"

Oishi held back a smile. "Good Luck rain...?"

"Hai!" Eiji leaned closer, lowering his voice. "If you wish really, really hard in the rain, then it'll come true when the rain stops!"

Oishi chuckled. "And what if you wish for it to stop raining?"

"Mou! Oishi, don't make fun!" Eiji pouted, obviously taking this very seriously. The rain gradually had begun to fall lightly as they stood talking, and the redhead gasped. "Hurry! Wish before it stops!" He closed his eyes quickly.

Oishi shook his head with a smile before doing the same. What would he wish for? _I wish..._ Wish what..? He pondered for a moment, before thinking the first thing that came to mind. _I wish Eiji felt the same... _He opened his eyes, looking down at Eiji, who still had his eyes closed. He waited until the other boy opened them, then smiled. "What did you wish for?"

"Nya! Can't tell!" Eiji stuck his tongue out. "Or else it won't come true!"

Oishi chuckled. "Alright. Let's head back?" With a nod from the acrobat, he began to walk, slowly though. He watched the sky as the rain started to gradually slow down until it was a light drizzle.

"Oishi, It's stopping!" Eiji's spoke up excitedly from beside him.

"Do you really think our wishes will come true?" He wondered out loud. Eiji just laughed.

"Of course, nya! Look! it's already stopped..." Which wasn't true. They'd just stepped under a tree, but Oishi let it pass.

He glanced up, hoping his wish did come true.

"Oishi?"

"Hm?" The taller Regular glanced down at the redhead only to feel soft lips pressed against his. He barely had time to recover, though, as Eiji had already had pulled away.

"I love you..." Eiji whispered, then bit his lip, looking away.

He stared at the other boy, his mouth trying to work, but nothing came out.

The acrobat scuffed his shoe on the ground, blushing deeply.

Oishi stared for a second more, before shaking himself out of it. Had Eiji really just kissed him? Had...he just said he _loved_ him?

"...What?"

"Oishi! Don't make me say it again!" He pouted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The taller boy took a moment to let everything sink in, then let out a chuckle. Eiji really _had_ said it! At the back of his mind, he knew his wish had come true.

"Mou, it's not funny, Oishi" Eiji looked up at him with watery blue eyes. "I mean it!"

He let out a sigh. "I didn't mean to laugh, Eiji. I just thought it was weird...how that was what _I_ was trying to say." He smiled.

Eiji still pouted, as if not believing him. "...Really?"

The raven-haired boy nodded, but then had to stumble back as Eiji hugged him tight.

"My wish came true, nya!" He grinned up at Oishi.

Oishi just shook his head lightly, smiling back. " So did mine..." He tilted his head forward slightly, hesitantly pressing his lips to Eiji's.

The redhead kissed back, making a small noise like a purr as Oishi pulled him close.

"What was this rain called again?" He murmured as he pulled back.

Eiji smiled before leaning close to kiss him again. "Good Luck rain..."

--OWARI--

_**Glossary**_

_Nya/hoi: _ words that Eiji uses ( sort of nonsense)

_Mou : _noise of irritation

_Gomen: _sorry

_Matte: _wait!

(if anything's inaccurate, just let me know! -;;;)

A/N: Waaah! My very first fic, actually finished! I'm glad I entered this challenge. 3 I hope you all enjoyed! It was so fun to write. Maybe I'll do more in the future?

PS: I also draw - Maybe I'll have some art for this one-shot up on my LJ lj user "runeofthewind" sometime!


End file.
